Hermione Four Years After
by IamAlexandra
Summary: Four years after the Final War, Hermione Granger became someone important. But what about his personnal life ? What about love ? Hermione is ready to discover the reality of adult love life.


Hi everyone ! Soooo... As you maybe saw in the description, I'm french, so it's normal if you notice some spelling mistakes, if you could just review them to me... I just want to progress in English, so don't hesitate.

Well it's not my first fanfiction, but I never finished one of the old ones. This one is made to give Hermione an other future than the one which had been written for her, by the awesome, amazing, extraordinary talented J.K Rowling. So, read if you want to :)

xxxx

Chapter 1 : Union

I walked into my bathroom, took a shower, and five minutes later, I was wearing that horrible blue dress for Harry and Ginny's wedding. I really didn't know why she chose this one, but it was her day, and it had to be perfect. Now four years after Hogwarts, they've decided to officialize their love . It was very cute, of course, but I didn't think that I would be ready for a wedding. I was only 21, I was just an adult for Muggles. Well, after all, who I would marry with ? It had been a desaster with Ronald, really a horrible story. Statute of friends suit us better.

I disappeared to arrive in front of this house who had been my third home since the end of the school. The first was my little house in Godric's Hollow, and second was my parent's. Of course. The Burrow looked exactly like it had always looked like. Small, twisted and incredibly warm. Molly was waiting for her sons Bill, Charlie, Percy and George. Ron was there since a few days now.

- Hi, Molly !

- Hermione, dear ! How beautiful are you ! I'm so glad you're here !

- Thanks ! It's good to be back.

- Ginny's waiting for you, in her room.

- OK. See you, Molly !

Hermione met Ron in the living-room. He was making a strange drink, with unknowns ingredients.

- 'Lo, Hermione !

- 'Morning, Ronald ! How are you ?

- Well, well. And you ?

- Same. Ready to let your sister go with Harry ?

- Bah, Ginny is already gone !

- … What are you doing exactly ?

- Hey ! Glad you asked ! It's a drink, with orange, banana, pineapple and Butterbear, I prepared it just for the kids. But if you want, you can try !he added, on the tone of the secret.

- Er... No, no, you know, kids... Ginny... Er... Ginny's waiting for me, see you !

She ran out of the room and climbed the stairs. The door was closed, but Hermione didn't care and opened it. But at this moment, some smoke hid her out of the room and she had to move back to not be agressed by a dozen of gnomes (surely from the garden).

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !WHAT THE HELL IS THAAAAT !

- Oh, sorry, Hermione, so sorry, it was for Harry, he must not see the dress, oh, I'm sorry, come in !

- Ginny, are you crazy ? You almost made me blind!

- Oh, no, honey, there was any danger, but so sorry, you know, if he sees the dress...

- Of course, you'll be sad for the rest of your life, bla, bla, bla. Did Rita Skeeter created that rumor ?

- Pff, Hermione... Ooh, I'm so excited !

She jumped into Hermione's arms, and the beautiful brown girl hugged her strong.

- It's awesome, you two deserve it !

- Yeah, I know. Hey, look at me !

- Oh, Ginny, you look so fabulous !

It wasn't a lie. Ginny was totally handsome, with a white and long dress, simple but dashing, sexy but not vulgar at all. She finally noticed Luna, Angelina and Fleur in the corner of the room.

- Hi everyone !

- Ermione ! Good to see you, said Fleur with his horrible french accent. You look pretty !

- Thanks ! You too ! Childbirth is for soon ! Same for you, Angelina !

- Yes, a month, maybe ! How are you ?

- Very well, it could not be bad, my best friend marries tomorrow ! Hi Luna ! Are you OK ?

- Oh, yes, yes, unfortunately my father is sick...

- Oh, I'm sorry. Can I do something ?

- No, no, thanks, my mother used to say that people who want to live, live !

The three others looked around. During the Final War, so many people wanted to live, and finally found death during the battle. Fred. Angelina get out of the room without a single word.

- Er... well, let see that dress, Hermione !

- Yes ! I don't think she suits me very well...

- You are joking she's perfect ! I should be jealous !

- But you're not, because you know that you chose that dress only to be the most beautiful at your wedding, sweet Ginny !

- Er... Well, maybe... But it's my day... And...

- Don't be silly, you are the one today, tomorrow and forever ! I'm so happy for you, that I'll wear it !

- Thanks, Hermione. Sorry. Love you !

We suddendly heard a knock at the door.

- GINNY ! YOU HAVE TO GO OUT, NOW ! IT'S HORRIBLE, PLEASE, QUICK, WE NEED YOU !

- Harry. Your stupids ideas to see the dress are ridiculous. You'll see me tomorrow, with everyone, okay honey ?

- Yes... Oh, I can't wait !

He oppened the door and hadn't the time to see anything that gnomes covered all his body. He ran out of the room, screaming and trying to pull off the littles creatures that were jumping on him.

We laughed as he was running out of the house, closed the door et followed our discussion about the wedding :

- Hermione, you'll sleep here if you want ! Harry and I are staying here until tomorrow, and after, maybe you could come at our new home with Ron, it will be cool, like before, during summer vacations, do you remember ?

- Course I will ! It's a good idea. Where are you going for your honeymoon ?

- We'll spend a loooong week just he and I at the Bahamaaaaaaaas !

- Wooooow, no stupid things okay ?

- I can't promise that haha ! Well, let me explain everything : at twelve, Percy, Charlie, Bill and George will place the guests in the little chapel we installed in the garden. Then, Angelina, Audrey, and Fleur will cover the central path of rose petals. Harry and Ron will arrive, the music begin, and, my father and I walked through the path with you holding the dragnet of my dress. Dad sit on a chair, you and I will be in front of Harry and Ron. The ceremony debutes, bla, bla, bla, yes I want to marry Harry Potter, bla, bla, bla. Applauses. Harry and I quit the chapel.

- No problem. For the dinner ?

- Don't care. You've got your speech ?

- I've got it since two years, Ginny !

We've been talking for a hour, making the dresses perfect, then went out of the room to the garden where boys were putting a long table.

- Harry !

- Oh ! Arn't you my best friend ?

- I think so !

- Good evening Hermione, how are you ?

Harry hugged me then let me say hello to everyone. All the family was present : Arthur, Molly, and Charlie, Percy, Audrey and their two twins daughters Molly and Lucy ; George, Angelina holding the little Fred Junior ; Bill, Fleur, Victoire and Louis. Ron was there two, with his girlfriend Padma Patil. Since four years, how much the family got bigger !

- Well well kids, dears, take a seat ! Dad would like to say something !

- Wow. When Fred died, I thought it will never be the same. How stupid have I been ! He is still here. And today, you are all standing around this table, Bill, with your big family, Percy, who gave us two grand-daughters so sweets with your angelic Audrey. George and Angelina, you two are brave, and Fred Junior give us so much hapiness. Our last one, Ron, nothing official, but welcome to Padma, since a year now. Congratulations ! And, Charlie, the big one, the one who came specially from Rumania to see, his only and so beautiful little sister, Ginny, getting married with Harry. I don't forget Hermione, not in the family by blood, but by being a very good friend, helpful, and heroic. I want all of you to live long, happy and with a big family, which is easy with so much chidren ! Well, have a good dinner, have a good life. I love all of you kids !

People around the table applauded, smiling about this moving speech.

POV Ginny.

I was walking through the path. I could saw Harry, waiting for me. He was my future. He was the perfect one. I felt Hermione holding my dress behind me, and my father, so proud, holding my arm. Harry was handsome as usual. I was so happy, I could'nt think about anything other than the two green eyes pluged into mine.

- Welcome, wizard and witch community. We are all here to celebrate the union between, two pures souls, Harry James Potter, James' son, and Ginerva Molly Weasley, Molly's daughter.

POV Harry.

At this moment, Ginny stopped look at me and glared at the priest :

- Ginny. It's Ginny, OK ?

- Er... well well Ginny Molly Weasley. First Harry James Potter, want you take for wife, Ginny Molly Weasley here present, for the better or for the worst ?

- Yes. I want it, I want it so much. Ginny you're...

- No, no, no, this will be after that. Do you comitt you to like her and to love her for the remainder of your days ?

- I do.

- Very well. Ginny Molly Weasley, want you take for husband, Harry James Potter here present, for the better or the worst ?

- Yes I want it.

- Do you comitt you to like him and love him for the remainder of your days ?

- I do.

- Harry James Potter, why do you want to take, Ginny Molly Weasley here present, for wife ?

- Ginny. How stupid have I been not to notice you earlier. I'm sorry. I passed through long and beautiful days next to you. I love you so much. What we're living is extraordinary, fabulous as the first day, nothing changed except our love who's so much bigger day after day. I love you, Ginny !

- Amazing ! Now, Ginny Molly Weasley, why do you want to take, Harry James Potter here present, for husband ?

- Well. I loved you since the first day. You remember. Next to the Hogwarts Express, I saw you go away with Ron. I was, terribly shy. Too much. And at the Yule Bale, I met that bloody Michael Corner, and my lovely Hermione tell me to forgot you, because you were in love with that bloody Cho Chang, so I had many boyfriends. I never stopped loving you Harry. When I ran in your arms, this day, I just wanted to kiss you. And you did. And, when you stopped our story to go and fight Voldemort, I knew it was a so much beautiful proof of love. I love you, Harry, I've always love you, and I will, forever. Our life will be long, and beautiful, and full of love.

- Well kids, by the sacred links of marriage, I declare you husband, and wife. Harry James Potter, you can kiss this beautiful girl.

- Thanks guy.

I approched my lips to hers, and kissed her as I never did. I could feel love in it.

PDV Hermione.

I thought they will never stop that cute kiss. It had been a very moving wedding, as they expected. I glanced at Ron, he smiled to me. We both were happy for our friends. They finally stop, and as Molly and Lucy launched rice, the two newlyweds left the chapel. I fell into Ron's arms, then hugged Molly who was crying.

Two hours later, we all were sit down, waiting for Ron's speech. When he had finish it, it was my turn :

- Hi. Well, it's so much cute to see his own best friends get married, after all these terrible adventures. You two deserve to be happy. I met Harry in a train, a big train, full of beaut' stories, but the better was ours. After some difficults begins with Ron and you, Harry, we became friends. You became the friends I've never have. So I went for vacations at the Burrow, I met Ginny, a cute and shy little girl. How could I imagine that you'll become a beautiful, strong woman like that ? You two I love you so much, even if Ginny made me wear that... dress. Thanks you for the hapiness you give us.

As I sit down under the applauses, I noticed Viktor Krum in the crowd. I didn't know he would be here ! Wow, I didn't see him again since Bill's wedding. He was the same, tall, muscular and very good-looking. He was glancing at me. I did so.

- Hermione ! I'm talking to you, honey !

- What ? Oh sorry Gin', what did you say ?

- I was just sayin' that your speech touched me a lot. I'm glad you're here, even if you look like to be very interested by someone else.. let see.. I dunno, maybe Vikor Krum ?

- Wh... Oh no seriously Ginny... really... Since too much years !

- Of course... You maybe know that he's decided to live now in London !

- Oh, really, I didn't know !

- Of course, I do trust you. We'll talk about that later, I must go dance with my husband ! She added, obviously proud of her new statute.

She goes dance, and a few seconds later, almost all the Weasley were dancing with them. I was looking at them when I heard someone calling me.

- Hermione !

- Oh ! Viktor, hello ! I didn't know you would be at the wedding !

- Harry invited me, it's very nice. I will be the last champion to be married, though !

What ? Why did he tell that ? If he wanted to tell me all the heart problems he had, he could go away now ! And what...

- You look very pretty, Hermione. Really.

- Oooh, thank you, Viktor. You do too. But, wait, am I dreaming or you don't have any accent anymore !

- Yes, in fact I often go in England, and maybe you do know, but I made one season in the Ireland team. In Quidditch, of course.

- Of course.

- May I ask you to dance, Hermione ?

- It would be a great pleasure !

Finally, I spent a very good evening.I danced three or four times with Viktor, but also with Harry, Ron, Charlie, and even Dean, Seamus and Neville ! But the best moments were with the Quidditch player. I thinked about our stranges relationships. Well, it had been a complicated story, because, we weren't able to see each other.

We were now in the garden, far from the party. We were walking wherever our feet wanted to bring us. A fantastic moment. I would say a magic moment.

- You know Hermione, maybe for you it wasn't something serious, but I didn't stop thinking about you during all these years. I'm gonna live some time in London. Maybe it's the occasion to... start something again...

I really didn't know what to say. Yes, I wanted surely try something. But was it a good idea ?

- You know, if you don't want, I...

- Don't be stupid Viktor. I want it too. You should know.

He smiled. I answered. And, the moment just after, his lips were on mines. The inexperience of our first kiss at Hogwarts had been changed into a passionated ans mature kiss. I just wanted it to never finish. But of course, Ginny's voice brang me back to reality. I glanced at Viktor.

- I should go, Hermione.

And he disappeared after a furtive kiss on my lips.

- Hermione ! HERMIONE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU !

- Here Ginny.

She apparead of the tall grasses.

- But... What... Are... You...Doing... Here... said she, short of breath.

- Oh Ginny look at your dress ! _Scourgify ! _

- Hin hin... Were you with _someone_ ?

- No... Yes...

- Haha, I suppose it's Viktor ?

- Yeah...

Ginny had a sort of victory scream :

- I hope he kissed you ?

- Yeah..

- And ?

I suddendly resumed consciousness :

- And it was fuckin' awesome.

- Fiuu, if you Hermione Jean Granger talk like that...

- Shut it, lovely lady. Why were you looking after me, by the way ?

- Oh, I just wanted to say you that guests've begin to go, if you want to say good bye, and in exactly one hour, Harry and me leave to the Bahamas, so it's your last chance to see us !

I followed her until the house which was very emptier than thirty minutes ago. People left one after an other. Ten minutes after, there were only the Weasley, and me, kissing and hugging Harry and Ginny who were ready to Diseappear.

- We'll see in a week ! I said them.

Ron and his brothers were very less happy for them than me. Of course they knew that Harry and Ginny had probably done it before, but a honeymoon was so much convinint to very intimate relations. Ron's ears became red when he hugged his sister.

I leave the family at my turn, coming back to my house, and falling asleep in my bed. It had been a nice day. And there was Viktor...


End file.
